Her Master His Servant
by KKira-chan
Summary: She was a weak demoness. Never able to protect herself. Then he came along. He promised her safety and in return she just had to obey him.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story stashed away for a long time now and have not been able to come up with anything more for it. I was thinking of deleting it but maybe not. I'd like to continue. This is what I have so far. Please tell me what you think. And I will be describing Kira later in the story so please no comments about not knowing what she looks like. Arigato!

* * *

My body throbbed with continuous pain as I lay on the ground. I wheezed softly, not even bothering to open my eyes. I was completely beaten. For a demon I was pathetic. I couldn't protect myself at all. Whenever I tried to fight I always lost. And more often I almost die. I wanted to die this time. I was tired of it. Tired of everything. I hated myself for being so weak…..so useless…. I just wanted to drift off and never wake up…..

"My, my, don't you look awful." I heard a smooth voice say. I forced my eyes open just a little and tried to lift my head. I groaned as my head fell back to the ground closing my eyes again. "Giving up so easily are you?" I heard the person say again. I wanted to know who was taunting me. I opened my eyes again forcing my head up. All I could see was a pure black shadow with glowing red eyes.

"Who….who are you….? What do you want…?" I asked struggling to push myself into a sitting position. It was a lot easier said than done considering my condition. I gave up and just settled for rolling onto my back to look up at this figure. I hissed in pain as I lay on my back, my shredded flash touching the ground. I fought to look tough. I didn't know who this person was, but I refused to look weak in front of them. I did that enough in front of other people.

"Oh I'm just someone who wants to help you." The smooth voice said so casually.

"Help me…? Why would you want to help me?" I asked between gasps of pain.

"Oh I have my reasons." He said with a soft chuckle. A shiver ran up my spine at the sound of it. "I have a deal for you, my dear little girl." He said. He held his hands out. "I will protect you. You will never be harmed again. As long as you serve me." He said. I couldn't see his face other than his eyes but I could just feel the smirk on his face.

I bit my lip, cringing as my sharp teeth sunk into the split in my bottom lip. I wasn't sure what to do… I thought about it for only a second before closing my eyes. "Alright…. I accept. I'll serve you." I said. Not like I had anything else to lose, right? I groaned softly as I felt his arms go underneath me slowly picking me up. I was too weak to lift my head so I just let it fall back limply. I heard the man chuckle softly again. Yes….a man….I was sure by then it was a man.

"Don't worry, my sweet little girl. Rest now and I assure you you're wounds will be completely gone by the time you wake. Rest." I heard him say. His voice was so calming…..so soothing…. I could feel myself slipping into slumber though I really didn't want to. I didn't want to give in so easily….but it was so hard to. I heard him keep telling me to sleep until I finally just gave in and allowed sleep to overcome me and pull me into its depths.

* * *

I was slowly starting to come out of my slumber. My mind was still foggy but I was aware enough that there was a strong pain radiating throughout my body from the middle of my back. I whimpered and shifted but couldn't seem to move away from it. The more awake I became the more it hurt until I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed in agony. It was excruciating pain. The worst I'd ever felt. I felt a hand clamp down over my mouth, silencing my screams. I felt soft breath fanning my ear. My eyes flew open as I heard that smooth voice. I recognized it instantly. I'd have to be stupid to forget it easily.

"Now now, my sweet little girl. I know it hurts but just bear with it. I am almost done." He whispered into my ear, keeping his hand firmly over my mouth. It was then I finally noticed his other hand was planted firmly in the middle of my back. He was the cause of my pain. I shook my head trying to free myself from his incredible grip, but he only tightened it further.

I whimpered and writhed under him. I clenched and unclenched my hands slowly tearing up the flesh on my palms until my hands rest in small pools of blood. Unable to bear much more I viscously sunk my teeth into his hand. I knew right away I had broken the skin as his blood rushed into my mouth. I didn't care though. I bit down as hard as I could and he did nothing to stop me.

"It's time to let go now, my sweet." I heard him whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes, breathing heavily through my nose. The pain was finally gone. I let go of his hand spitting out the blood that had poured into my mouth and gasped.

"W-what did you do…." I asked trying to wipe the red from my lips only succeeded in smearing more of my own blood onto my face. I turned my head to look at him but still all I saw were those blood red eyes.

"Oh nothing much. I just gave you my mark. Now you belong to me fully, body and soul. Forever." I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smirking. I could feel that smirk. My eyes closed as I felt a hand run through my hair pushing it away from my face. "Rest again now, my dear. You will be well again when you awaken." He said. I didn't even bother to fight it this time. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the ground falling into blissful asleep.

* * *

I yelped as I was thrown onto the ground roughly, my head slamming against the ground. I hated our connection so much… I could feel his disappointment at my lack of improvement. I hated myself for failing him…. I closed my eyes as my head throbbed from the blow. I could hear him approaching me.

"My sweet little girl, you can't be dead can you?" I heard him ask. I scoffed.

"You would know if I was dead…" I mumbled as I struggled to sit up, his chuckle being my answer.

"Very true. And since you most certainly are not dead," His voice changed then. It became colder. Demanding. Frightening…. "Get up now. Fight me."

"….I can't…." I whispered. Even as softly as it was spoken I knew he heard. I could tell by the way his anger and disappointment radiated off him. He was a lot angrier now though. That was very clear.

"Get up. Now!" He growled. I cringed away from him. I hated to anger him….but this was just something I could not do. I was weak. He knew that. Yet he makes me fight so much. He nearly kills me so often. I gasped very softly as my back throbbed suddenly. The covenant… Of course he would invoke it. If I didn't do as told the first time he made me…. I sighed and struggled to my feet ignoring the throbbing in my head.

"There….I'm up….But I can't keep fighting, Master…" I said resting my hands on my knees. I looked at him with my hair covering one half of my face. My only visible blue eye stared directly into his red ones. I was being so stupid! This was practically a challenge. Daring him to make me fight. I was so asking for my ass to get kicked…

My eyes widened as I felt his hand wrap tightly around my throat. He lifted me off the ground nearly cutting off my breath. "Nngh…." I grasped his wrist struggling to make him let me go. It was useless. I was completely beaten.

He sighed and dropped me. "Very well. We are done. You may go, Kira." He said, turning his back to me. Kira….I was only called by my true name when he was either very angry or very disappointed. I was guessing now it was both. I had failed at fighting and had given up so easily. I couldn't see how he could bare to think about me with how much I must disgust him.

When he was out of sight I stood. I was angry….very angry. At myself. How could I be so weak? How could I let my master down? Such a disgrace I am. I clenched my fists. I couldn't continue to be a disappointment…. I would impress him. I would make him proud. I just had to try harder. And that's just what I would do.

* * *

I could see it clearly on his face. It was so obvious. It must have been pretty obvious on my face too though. The astonishment. He stared at me with those familiar red eyes full of shock. I stared at the long gash on his chest with shock clear on my face. It wasn't a very deep cut, but deep enough for it to bleed. I had done that. Me of all people! The weakest demon to ever walk in hell! I had wounded such a powerful demon, even if just a tiny bit! I couldn't help but grin as I met my master's eyes.

"Well well. It seems you have learned after all." He said as he looked down at his wound running his hand over it. I was amazed as the flesh healed instantly. He looked up at me and I could just feel his damn smirk.

"I've been practicing when you're away" I said shifting from side to side, expecting a surprise attack. I became very tense as he casually strolled over to me. As he raised his hand I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and flinching. I cursed at my stupidity and waited for him to strike me. I was surprised when I felt his hand rest on my head and gently ruffle my hair. I opened my eyes, blinking, and looked up at him. I could tell he was smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you, Kira. No more training for today. Go and rest." He then turned from me and walked off, disappearing into the darkness.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I allowed myself to relax. A grin slowly crept up on me and I laughed. I had been praised! I had impressed my master! I closed my eyes as I tilted my head back. As my happiness passed I became serious and opened my eyes. This was just the first time. He would expect more next time…. I'd keep working hard to please him. I had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know some of you have really been wanting updates, but I haven't been in very...good moods lately. Been kinda depressed and stressed. BUT I made it a priority to get something done. It's not much but I tried... I'm sorry if it's bad. I hope you all like it and continue to read when I do update. Enjoy!

* * *

Gone. Master had gone away for a time. He had been summoned. By whom I do not know. I just know some person had called out to my master and he had answered that call. Leaving me alone. I suppose this gave me a chance to train… But it's no fun training alone. Not very helpful either… Perhaps I could find a training partner... No. If I found anyone, it wouldn't be training for them. They'd be working to kill me no doubt.

Sighing, I walked around. I had no real destination. Just pure boredom compelling me to wander around hell. And of course just my luck I pick the path that holds monstrous demons just itching to rip a little weakling like me to shreds…

One of the demons chuckled as his burning red eyes fell on my small form. "Well… Look what we have here." He said in a deep voice.

"Looks like a poor little girl has lost her way." A quiet woman spoke, making me strain slightly to hear her.

The biggest demon in the middle stood then revealing just how much he towered over me. I had to tilt my head so far back to see him that it hurt. I gulped as I saw his wide grin, baring vicious fangs at me.

"And now she's going to lose her life." He said, sending frightened shivers down my spine as I edged away.

The woman suddenly flapped her bat like wings and flew up to her leader's head, draping her arms around his neck. "Let me kill her. Please? I haven't killed in weeks. I'm dying to tear her apart. Please master." The woman begged, nuzzling the demon's neck affectionately.

"Hn… fine." He said as he sat back down. "Have your fun, Ebony." He grumbled, resting his arms on his knees and staring at me.

The woman giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you master dear! ~" She chirped happily before releasing him and stepping before me. "Please at least try to put up a fight now little girl. I want to have fun." She said as her nails grew incredibly long and sharp.

I swallowed and backed up a bit more. Wait… What the hell was I doing? This was cowardly! I wasn't going to let this bitch scare me! Master is ten times scary then all three of them put together and I can handle him.

Stopping my retreat I turned a deadly glare on the demoness. As I looked at her more closely, she seemed to resemble a succubus to me. Succubus… Weak. Ok…so not as weak as me. But I'd been training hard! I had to be stronger than this thing now… I hoped that was true as I pulled out my whip.

The whip was special. It was a gift from master. It was no ordinary whip though. This one had a deadly spike at the end. The only problem was… I had never even trained with it before! Taking a deep breath to calm my crazed nerves, I gripped my weapon and hoped that I would be an expert beginner.

The succubus laughed. "You think that little toy will work on me? You're dumber than you look, girl!" She said. With that she launched at me, claws poised to tear into my chest. For someone who wanted to have fun, she was aiming to end this quick…


	3. Chapter 3

Well another chapter. And again it's short so I'm really sorry ~ I took it as far as I could and tried my best. know it's really a lot smaller than the last two, but I've been distracted lately. The fight probably could've been more epic.. but it's not and for that I am sorry. I hope you'll all bear with me and wait for my new updates. I hope you like the new installment to the story.

* * *

A quick jump to the side was what saved me from those damn claws of hers. It was almost funny to see the shock pass over her face as she flew past me and slammed into a wall. The girl groaned as she went to step back from the wall but she faltered. Her claws were now stuck in the wall.

Perfect.

"Agh! You little bitch! I'll kill you!" She screeched as she pulled on her hand, trying to free her embedded claws. It seemed useless.

Gripping my whips, I took a calming breath and lashed out, capturing her free hand and pulling hard. She yelped as one hand was suddenly stuck in the wall while the other was being pulled hard enough to have both arms outstretched.

One of the girl's companions started laughing. "Need some help, Ebony?" It was the one with the deep voice.

"Fuck off, Drake! This one is mine!" She hissed.

She was hell bent on killing me… Didn't look like she was doing such a good job.

Drake just chuckled but stayed where he was seated. Good... last thing I needed was to go two against one. I don't think I had the confidence to make it out of that one…

I made the mistake of glancing back at my audience. The next thing I knew, a loud cracking sound rung out through the area. I quickly whipped my head around in time to see Ebony was free of the wall and rushing at me with a dagger. Yelping in surprise, I ducked in time to just have a few strands of my hair cut as she flew over me.

As I stood, I yanked hard on my whip to keep it from flying out of my hands with her weight, in the process jerking the girl onto the ground on her back. I could hear the breath leave her lungs as she slammed down on the ground.

It was time to end this before I really did lose my head… Holding my hand out I called forth another weapon. This one was almost like my whip, except it was made of chain and at the very end was a very sharp spike. Never having used this one either I snapped it a couple times to test it, smiling as it seemed as easy to handle as the normal one.

Ebony looked back at me then and blinked seeing the chains. "You really think that'll be enough to kill me?" She snarled.

"I don't know… Let's try it." I said with a smirk. I then lashed out with the whip aiming the spike at the girl. She tried to get to her feet and dodge but was too late, resulting in her body being thrown to the side as the spike lodged into her throat going in one side and poking out the other. Her eyes became wide as she fell to the side gasping for breath.

I yanked on the chains, ripping the spike through her throat and pulling it out. A huge, deep gash was in her throat, keeping her head only half way connected. As her blood flowed out and spilled all over the ground, her eyes became dead and her chest stopping moving as her life left her.

I had killed her… I'd really done it! I grinned and was about to jump for joy….when two angered roars interrupted my excitement….


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! I FINALLY got this up after like what...? A whole month of nothing. I'm so sorry it took so long! I've had a ton of schoolwork... One of the assignments I've had to type up though and it got me thinking of my story. And BOOM! Hit with the huge urge to write this! I'm so sorry it took so long and I'm so so so sorry if it's not very good. I think my writing style has changed a little... Anyway I hope you all like it! Again sorry it took so long!

* * *

I turned around only to find the other two demons barreling down on me. They were pissed…. And they were out for blood. Stupid stupid stupid! Master had always said don't let your guard down! And what I had I just done…? I let my guard down! Know where that got me? Dead!

Yup. I was so dead. There was no way I could move fast enough to dodge these giant monsters… I was gonna be trampled… Hell I could only wish to just be trampled! At least it would be over soon! These two… they were gonna torture me… I could see it in their eyes.

I closed my eyes tight. Why hadn't I listened to master better… Now I was gonna die. All his hard work… wasted! He'll hate me… He'll be glad I'm gone… Saying a final silent goodbye I waited for the blows to begin… I waited…..and waited…and waited….

What the heck was taking so long?! I know….they wanted me to open my eyes… wanted to see my terror. See the life leave them and watch as my bright blue orbs became dull… But if they truly wanted that wouldn't they just force me to open them already?

I thought about all the reasons why they were taking their time… Ya know what that got me? It got me into a state of not knowing what was going on so I didn't hear the two thuds as something fell to the ground. Nor did I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me.

Now I know just what you're thinking. You're thinking "You have to be the dumbest demoness alive. How are you still breathing?" Yup…that's gotta be it. Now I'll tell you how I'm still alive. Simply put, dumb luck. Only thing I can think of.

Anyway, I've gotten completely off track. Back to what's happening. Yea didn't notice any of that. But I did notice when someone's fingertips brushed my cheek. That jerked me out of my thoughts and caused me to step back. A man chuckled at that.

Wait a minute… A man chuckled… And it sounded NOTHING like how those brutes would. I doubt they were even possible of chuckling… But this chuckle made me feel…calm? Relaxed? Is that even possible? I have no idea…. But it did just that. Oh bloody hell that I live in… It couldn't be…

When I opened my eyes… _he_ was there. My master. My eyes wandered passed him for only a second to see where the brutes were. I found them both crumpled on the ground. Honestly I couldn't even recognize them anymore… Master sure did a number on those two. Yikes…

"Master…" I breathed out in a small sigh of relief as my eyes returned to his shadowy frame. I was so happy to know I wouldn't be dying tonight… He smirked… I could feel that smirk and it comforted me.

"My sweet little girl." He said, cupping my cheek gently. Now after seeing what the hell he did to those monsters (who totally deserved it) you'd think I wouldn't want him touching me… Quite the opposite actually. I welcomed his touch. It calmed me more than anything in the world could. I closed my eyes and leaned into that welcoming hand. "Are you alright?" He asked after a moment of looking me over I'm sure.

"I'm fine, master. They didn't touch me." I responded. I opened my eyes to look at him as he chuckled once more.

"I know that they did not touch you. But that one did." He said as his red eyes glanced at the dead succubus.

"Oh… Right that one. She didn't really touch me much. Maybe cut a few hairs off," I said running a hand through my hair before continuing. "But that's probably the worst of the damage."

"Good. I am very proud of you. You didn't need my help with that thing. It proves our training really is paying off." He said, removing his hand from my cheek, much to my disappointment.

"Master… where have you been?" I asked, the curiosity killing me. Had he been to heaven? Not likely of course but with my imagination it's no wonder I thought that… Maybe he went to a demon lord… Or maybe he went to the deepest darkest part of hell that no demon ever dared to go! Really the possibilities were endless. I was imagining all these amazing and terrifying places where he could have gone to when he answered me.

"I've been to see a human, Kira." Hey notice that? He didn't call me his sweet little girl. Nope. He used my real name. But notice he said he was proud of me before. If he's proud he shouldn't be mad. And obviously he isn't disappointed. Something big was going down… I could tell. Or maybe I'm just over thinking things.

Wait! See a human? What human? Was it a girl? A boy? An heiress? Maybe a queen! Or was it a street rat… Maybe he really meant to say he was stealing a human's lost soul. Or did he really mean he saw a live human… And there goes my imagination again. Sorry! I know that must get annoying… Anyway moving on…

"What do you mean you saw a human?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I mean just what I say." He then showed me his hand where a contract was clearly visible on the back of it. I wasn't sure what to say. "I have a master myself now, Kira. And you have a job."

….A job? What?

"A…job?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes. You are going to be the Phantomhive household's loyal maid." He answered.

Me…? A maid…? This had to be a joke. ….Nope. No hint of a joke. Full dead on serious.

Well this should be fun…


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I had school and birthdays and christmas. Not to mention that my right eye got really messed up and I could have lost my vision so for like a month and still going I've been taking drops to fix it. BUT I felt the urge to update I'm just sorry it's so bad. Please don't hate me! ~

* * *

I stood there in the woods near a manor clutching the fabric of my new dress and scowling at the ground. I did not like my new look… I was still pale yes but I had black hair that was twisted into some form of…a braid my master called it. The so called braid rested on my left shoulder. I felt uncomfortable in the dress though… It was a floor length gray dress with small frills on the collar and the short sleeves, a simple white apron tied around me. Not to mention I had to become accustomed to heels now too…

I huffed and messed with the skirt of the dress. My master was supposed to be coming to get me… I'd been waiting for what seemed like hours. I paced back and forth so much I was certain the bottom of the dress looked disgusting now and y new shoes wear probably ruined from all the tripping I had done.

Finally as I was pacing for probably the millionth time, master returned. Only now I could make out his features. And trust me I liked what I saw. I stopped pacing though and turned to face him.

"Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" I whined to him, crossing my arms and attempting a pout. I received a chuckle from him as he straightened my collar*

"My dear Kira, it's only been 30 minutes." He said with that gorgeous, devilish smirk on his face. "I apologize for making you wait but we had to get everyone together. The newest maid must be greeted properly."

I frowned looking down at his hands as he straightened things. "I don't know about this, Mas-" I was cut off mid-sentence… How rude.

"From now on you are to call me Sebastian. Understood?" He smiled at me, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. All I could do was nod my understanding. "Good. Now what do you not know about, Kira?"

"I don't know about being a maid… I've been taught how to fight, not how to serve…"

"But you also know how to obey orders. And when carrying out orders," He tilted my head up gently with two of his fingers under my chin and smirked at me. "you will not disappoint. So you have nothing to worry about, my sweet little girl."

"Y-Yes, master Sebastian…." I mumbled, glancing away from those piercing red eyes.

"Good. Now come." He gently took my arm and started to guide me to the manor doors. "It's time to meet our new master and work partners. I warn you though… Don't expect too much from the others."

I just nodded, keeping my eyes on the door. I didn't know what to expect when crossing into that manor…I just hoped it would be better than the hell I lived before I met my master. I took a deep breath as Sebastian opened the doors and escorted me inside to begin my new role.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap it's been FOREVER since I updated! *bows* Gomennasai! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with school lately! It's not easy being a graduating senior ya know. Also writers block was not helping. I'm hoping very much to be able to write more now though. If not I hope you will all forgive me... BUT now at long last here is the new chapter! Please enjoy~!

* * *

As master shut the manor doors behind me, I stood just inside the doors. Before me were five people. In the middle was a small boy dressed quite nicely. We had bluish hair and a blue eye, his other eye being covered by an eye patch. To the boy's left was a much older gentleman, who was smiling at me with a very friendly expression. Next to the older man was a blonde boy with turquoise eyes and red clips in his hair. He had a hat around his neck which I thought was slightly strange… Now then to the young boy's right was the only female in the group. Her red hair was tied into pigtails and she wore some circular glasses that looked a bit goofy on her. In my opinion they did at least. Anyway coming to the last person, another boy beside the girl. He too was a blonde with blue eyes and what looked to be a bit of stumble on his chin. He currently had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and goggles around his neck. Seemed like most of these people wore something goofy…

I looked up as Master came up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. He smiled down at me, me being unable to stop myself from smiling back at him.

"Now then, it is time to introduce everyone." He said as he gently squeezed my shoulder before walking over to the group of people. He walked over to the oldest man and turned to me. "This is Tanaka. He is the steward of the household."

I nodded and curtsied to the man, who bowed back to me with a slight chuckle.

Sebastian smiled more and motioned to the blonde boy with the hair clips. "This is Finnian, our gardener."

The boy shrugged his shoulders up and closed his eyes as he smiled, seeming a bit childish. "Hello~! It's so nice to meet you, Kira! You can call me Finny!"

"Heh… Alright… Finny." I smiled a little and curtsied to him as well.

Sebastian nodded and walked over to stand between the girl and other blonde boy, bypassing the small boy. He motion to the girl first. "This is Mey-Rin, our other maid." He then motioned to the blonde with the cigarette in his mouth. "And Baldroy, our cook."

They both smiled at me and said their hellos as I curtsied to each of them. My eyes fell on the small boy now, whose slightly cold facial expression had not changed a bit.

Sebastian walked up behind the boy and rests his hands on the boy's shoulders, earning a scowl from him. Sebastian simply ignored it as he looked down at the boy. "And this is our master, Ciel Phantomhive."

That kid…was my master's master…? No way… Why would he serve a child…? I forced a smile at the boy, keeping my thoughts to myself as I curtsied to him, bowing my head this time. "It is a pleasure to meet you. All of you."

Ciel simply hmphed and shrugged away from Sebastian. "I expect you to show her how things work here, Sebastian. If she screws up it's on you." Ciel then turned to the others. "Now all of you back to work!" He snapped before going up the stairs, the others murmuring encouragement and welcomes to me before they all went on their way. All except Sebastian.

"That…is your master?" I asked, walking up to Sebastian. He nodded and I covered my face with one hand. "Why on earth would you want to serve….a child?! What reason could you have?!"

He chuckled softly and pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me. "Hush now, my sweet. You will understand in time. For now allow me to show you around the manor and explain your duties."

"Yes, master…" I mumbled against his finger.

"Yes what…?" He asked.

"I mean… Master Sebastian."

He chuckled softly as he removed his finger from my lips. "I suppose that will do. Now come." He turned and began to lead me around the manor, taking me to the kitchen and dining room where we found Baldroy then Mey-Rin. Baldroy seemed to…have blown something up… Whatever he did it greatly annoyed Master Sebastian… I had to stand back in a corner as Sebastian helped to prepare something else.

Once finished we went to the dining room, just in time to catch Mey-Rin falling off a chair with plates in her arms. As Master Sebastian dove to catch her and the plates, I moved ahead of him, leaving only the girl to be caught as I grabbed every plate, not one breaking on the ground. As Mey-Rin was righted she was blushing a bright red but staring at me in wonder.

"Amazing… I thought Sebastian was the only one who could move like that yes I did!" She exclaimed as she adjusted her glasses.

Sebastian sighed and took the plates from me, finishing putting them away. "How many times must I tell you, Mey-Rin? Be more careful!" He scolded the girl, causing her to look down and apologize many times. He sighed and returned his focus to me. "Come, Kira, let us finish the tour so you may begin your duties."

I nodded and waved a quick goodbye to the other maid, following Sebastian around the rest of the manor, ending in the room that would belong to me. I looked around the bare room, only having a bed, a wardrobe, and a writing desk and chair.

"This is your room from now on. You may decorate it however you please." Sebastian said from the door way, watching me examine the room. "I've already taken the liberty of filling your wardrobe with new clothes. I'm sure they'll fit you perfectly."

I nodded and walked over to the wardrobe, peering inside to see the many maid uniforms and what I assumed to be sleep wear. I closed the door back and turned to Sebastian, bowing to him. "Thank you very much, Master Sebastian." I said as I kept my head down.

I blinked as his shoes suddenly came into view. Before I could lift my head I felt his warm hand pat the back of my head, ruffling my hair up some. "I expect you to be the very best maid and protector of our young master, Kira. Just as I will do the same." As I straightened up to look at him, his hand still on my head, he smiled at me. "I have faith in you. I know you will not disappoint me." He pat my head once more before leaving the room, closing the door and leaving me alone in my new room, in my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. Got a job now so...yea .n. Anyway this isn't an important chapter but I felt the need to write it. I promise soon I will get to awesome actiony fight scenes again! Please just give me a bit more time! *bows* Thank you my loyal readers!

* * *

I sighed softly as I went about my duties. Being a maid was quite a boring job… Nothing exciting happened! I truly think master Sebastian got all the excitement as he was always at the young master's side. Why couldn't I be by my master's side all day…? Instead I had to trail around after the ditzy maid Mey-Rin for my first few days. I had just started and I did the job much better than her. Then again she was only human.

II sighed and zoned out as she droned on and on about something about being a maid… I think that's what she was talking about anyway.

"Oi! Mey-Rin!" Baldroy's loud call made me jump slightly. Well I had not been expecting that… I turned to look at him as Mey-Rin did.

"What is it, Baldroy?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"The young master is demanding tea." He said as he crossed his arms.

"But… Doesn't Sebastian normally fetch his tea?"

Baldroy's eyes fell to me. "He wants to see how the new girl is fairing around here now. So hurry up, Kira. The young master hates to wait."

I blinked and bowed my head. "R-Right! Right away!" I said before running off to prepare the tea.

I bit my lip, having no clue how to make this exactly. I had only seen Master Sebastian do it once. I sighed and just decided to copy what I had seen him do. Making it as quickly as possible, I ran up the stairs to the young master's study. As I entered the room I tilted my head to the side, avoiding a dagger piercing my eye.

"Hm… Well she is quick." Ciel spoke as he sat back in his chair, twirling another dagger in his hand.

Little brat… trying to take my eye out… Oh what I would do if he was not my master's master.

I forced a smile and walked up to him. "Here is your tea, my lord." I said with a bow of my head. I heard the cup lift off the saucer and as I lifted my head… I was met with a spray of tea in my face. I closed my eyes to avoid getting it in my eyes and was certain I had a vein throbbing on my forehead.

"This is awful! Just what in bloody hell did you make?!" He exclaimed as he shoved the drink away.

I opened my eyes and growled lowly, my eyes flashing red. I wanted to rip his little throat out. I stiffened up as Master Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder. I straightened and glanced at him, seeing he was frowning at Ciel and looked….regretful maybe?

"My apologizes, Young Master. I tried to tell you though I have not yet taught her how to cook or prepare tea properly. You wouldn't listen though."

"Tch… Well hurry up and teach her! Next time she messes up she will receive the punishment." Ciel grabbed some papers and turned in his chair then. "Be gone now. I have work to do."

I wanted to rip his little head off so bad… But Master Sebastian quite literally dragged me from the room. He sighed as the door closed behind us and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, proceeding to wipe my face and a bit of my hair off.

"I apologize to you as well, my sweet. I was so preoccupied I forgot to teach you about human food and drink. I do hope you are not too mad at me." He said as he brushed my damp bangs from my face.

"I could never be angry with you, Master Sebastian." I glared at the shut door. "That brat on the other hand… I wish to rip him limb from limb…"

"Now now my dear. We must stay calm." He put his fingers under my chin and made me look back at him. "I promise once his wish is fulfilled you and I shall feast on a magnificent soul." He said with a smirk.

"You…will share his soul with me…?" I asked, not believing what I had heard.

"Of course. You and I are one now. Together until the end." He smiled and put an arm around my waist, his hand resting on the small of my back. "Now come. It is time I taught you a few more things."

I allowed him to lead me. I was far too happy to protest, what he had said… I believe my heart was soaring. I suppose that is one way to put it… I would be with him forever though… I smiled as I walked with him, not caring about what torture I would have to go through anymore. I was more than happy to be with my master for the rest of my days.


End file.
